muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Mae
.]] Mae is Elmo's mother and Louie's wife. She first appeared in Talk, Listen, Connect to help Elmo cope with the absence of his father while he was deployed with the military. Her name was first made known in Families Stand Together. When Louie has to leave for "lots and lots of days" to do grown-up work, Elmo and his mom keep busy passing the time until his return by keeping a daily routine. When it's finally time for her husband to come home, Elmo's mom bakes a cake and helps Elmo and his friends decorate for the homecoming. A National Public Radio story on the video included a behind-the-scenes audio clip, recorded during a take for the scene in which Elmo's mom is reunited with her husband. The script called for an embrace between the couple, and a kiss. This soundbite illustrates the care taken between Fran Brill and Bill Barretta in determining just how long is too long for a kiss when dealing with scenes meant for innocent eyes. For this particular outtake, the performers took some liberties when the kiss had seemingly gone on too long. [http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=5383607 "Elmo's Dad Ships Out for Duty", Robert Smith, All Things Considered, May 4, 2006.] In episode 4069, Elmo's mom can be heard in voice-over performed by Stephanie D'Abruzzo. In Season 37, she's heard again, performed by Leslie Carrara. __TOC__ Image:Elmosredmom.jpg|''When Is My Birthday?'' is an example of early Elmo's mom, with red fur. Image:Character.elmo's-imaginary-.jpg|What Elmo's parents look like in the brain of a goldfish. Image:Character.elmosmom.jpg|Previous to 2006, all that had been seen of a puppet version of Elmo's mom, was her arms in an Elmo's World board book. Image:elmomommy.jpg|Her appearance in Smile for Elmo is indicative of the style that would be adopted for her permanent look. Elmo's World A version of Elmo's mom was seen in the "Birthdays" episode of Elmo's World. In Dorothy's imagination, she appears the same way everyone does in Tickle Me Land: as a variation of Elmo. In this dream sequence, she is called "Gladys" in homage to performer Kevin Clash's mother. Appearances Video * Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments (2006) * Talk, Listen, Connect: Homecomings (2008) * When Parents Are Deployed (footage from the Talk, Listen, Connect series) * Today (September 8, 2009) * Families Stand Together (2009) * When Families Grieve (2010) Books Illustrated versions have varied from red to orange fur, and various hairstyles. Elmo's mom had been seen in a number of books, and like Grover's Mommy, her appearance varied widely according to the artist. In such titles as Elmo Gets Homesick and When Is My Birthday?, Elmo's mom resembles an adult (female) version of Elmo. However, in the more recent illustrations and books, the character holds true to the current version of Elmo's mom, as seen in Talk, Listen, Connect. * When Is My Birthday? (1988) * Elmo Gets Homesick (1990) * Halloween Party (1991) * I Want to Be an Astronaut (1991) * No Red Monsters Allowed! (1991) * What's in Oscar's Trash Can? and Other Good-Night Stories (1991) * Ernie and His Merry Monsters (1992) * Grover's Guide to Good Manners (1992) * Elmo's Guessing Game (1993) * Elmo's Mother Goose (1993) * Zip! Pop! Hop! (1996) * Giddy-Up! (1998) * Elmo's ABC Book (2001) * Elmo's First Babysitter (2001) * Grover's Farm (2001) * Sesame Street Train Station (2001) * Elmo Look and Find (2002) * Smile for Elmo (2002) * It's Check-Up Time, Elmo! (2005) * Red or Blue, I Like You! (2005) * Elmo Good Night Stories (2006) * Elmo's Easy As 123 (2006) * Fly Away with Big Bird (2006) * Elmo's Favorite Places (2007) * Good Night, Tucked in Tight (2007) * Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street (2007) * What Makes You Giggle? (2007) * I'm a Helper (2007) * Let's Help the Earth (2008) * What Makes Elmo Happy? (2008) * What's the Word on the Street? (2008) * Count to 10 (2009) * Love, Elmo (2009) See also * Sesame Street Monsters Sources Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters